Untitle
by Yuukiie
Summary: Akira, um caçador bem treinado de vampiros entra em uma difícil missão: Descobrir o assassino de uma chacina feita em um pequeno bar no subúrbio. A partir daí, nosso protagonista enfrenta seus sentimentos e seus maiores medos. Será que vai resistir a tudo


**Untitle**

_Por: Rodrigo Rodrigues_

_Revisora: Malena S. Bispo (Yuukiie)_

**-x-**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Essa fiction foi escrita por meu amigo Rodrigo, por isso todos os direitos cabem a ele. Há também certos traços do mangá 'Vampire Knight'._

**-x-**

A escuridão estava em seu momento máximo naquela noite, nuvens carregadas escondiam o céu. Um bar aberto até altas horas da manhã era o único lugar aberto naquela que era uma das regiões mais pobres e fétidas da cidade. Uma moça com uma capa de chuva entra no local e retira sua touca, revelando seus longos cabelos castanhos escuro e seus olhos de mesma cor, ainda não estava chovendo por isso ela não estava molhada. Não havia muitas mulheres, pelo menos não tão jovens quanto ela naquele lugar e logo todos os olhares estavam voltados para a garota que se sentou no balcão sem olhar nos olhos nem ao menos do barman quando fez o pedido.  
- Me de algo para beber, por favor.

- A senhorita tem idade para beber? – Perguntou o garçom.

- E isso faz diferença? Eu tenho dinheiro.  
Sem mais discussões o garçom trouxe uma bebida. Os homens do bar começaram a falar e olhar para a garota, aparentemente todos haviam ouvido sobre o dinheiro e todos viram o bolo do qual ela tirou a nota para pagar pela bebida. Logo todos se levantaram e o mais próximo a garota se sentou ao seu lado.  
- Uma garotinha do seu tipo não deveria estar em um lugar como esses sabia?

- Não é da sua conta – Respondeu a garota sem mudar a direção do olhar.  
- Parece que alguém aqui não gosta muito de conversas educadas, então vamos tentar de outra maneira.  
- Não estou interessada.  
- Garotinha você está me irritando, me de logo esse dinheiro e ninguém vai sair machucado daqui.  
A garota parou de tomar a sua bebida e olhou para o homem.  
- Aonde você conseguiu esse corte no braço?  
- Você está me testando? Isso daqui foi de uma briga, o cara que fez isso está morto agora então não me subestime.  
- Não foi por isso que perguntei. Eu perguntei por quê... Esse cheiro de sangue esta me deixando com muita fome.

O noticiário da tarde já anunciava. Massacre num bairro de classe baixa. Moradores preocupados com a onda de violências, mas alguém que acompanhava silenciosamente o noticiário tinha outra opinião sobre aquilo tudo. Sentado em sua poltrona aparentemente bastante confortável, essa pessoa pegou seu celular e apertou apenas um botão para a discagem automática. Logo foi atendido.

- Temos alguém em Tóquio?... Estou mandando as informações do caso, pelo meu entendimento não deve passar de um 'classe E', podem mandar ele mesmo.

Eram quatro da tarde em Tóquio, um apartamento luxuoso no centro da cidade, havia um garoto jogado em cima da cama, pelo estado intocado do resto de todo o apartamento provavelmente ele estava ali há horas. Finalmente o telefone toca interrompendo seu sono. Desanimado e um pouco hesitante ele vai até o telefone e atende.  
- Quem fala? – Pergunta o garoto.  
- Akira? – Respondeu a voz do outro lado do telefone.  
- Como vai Mori-sensei?  
- Tenho um caso para você.  
- Porque você sempre responde algo totalmente diferente do que perguntei?  
- Já te enviei as informações, não vai demorar muito para anoitecer então seja rápido.

- Tudo bem, farei o possível.  
- Faça o melhor que puder. Até logo.  
- Até mais sensei.

Às seis da tarde o sol já havia se escondido, em especial naquela semana do inverno todas as noites estavam durando mais do que o dia. Bom para os amantes da noite, bom para os vampiros famintos. Como sempre a polícia não deu muita atenção para um simples bar de desocupados numa região pobre, apenas um guarda cuidava para que ninguém entrasse na cena do crime.  
- Parece que ele está morto há meses. – Pensou Akira em voz alta enquanto puxava uma faca de seu coldre para fazer um corte no braço do policial morto. – Sem sangue, e não tem sangue em volta do corpo... O criminoso volta à cena do crime.  
Passou pela faixa de isolamento que já havia sido violada e entrou no bar. Até para um humano era fácil sentir o cheiro de sangue a metros de distancia.  
- Não sei por que dizem que essa é uma profissão perigosa. Os vampiros não se preocupam nem um pouco em se esconder. – Disse o caçador apontando uma pistola para a cabeça da outra única pessoa viva no local que estava ajoelhado com um corpo na mão.  
- Porque ainda não atirou? – Respondeu o vampiro e voltou a beber o sangue do corpo no chão.  
- Porque estou curioso. Porque voltou para o mesmo lugar? E porque não bebeu o sangue de nenhuma dessas pessoas ontem?  
- Não fui eu que fiz isso, vim apenas colher as sobras.  
- Alguém em suas condições não tem razão para mentir, mesmo assim não acho que posso confiar em você. Se não você, então quem fez isso?  
- Não sei... Não me importa, estou apenas comendo, se vai fazer isso faça logo.  
Sem qualquer outra pergunta, Akira disparou na cabeça do classe "E" e guardou sua arma. Pegou a cadeira mais próxima que não estava suja de sangue e se sentou de frente para a cena tentando observar os mínimos detalhes.  
- Não deve mesmo ter sido ele quem fez isso... Nenhum animal sanguinário como ele tem o habito de atacar locais públicos, e além do mais ele teria bebido todo o sangue.  
Entre todos os detalhes naquela cena, a que mais chamou a atenção de Akira foram os talheres em exposição, havia um quadro e com peças de faqueiro importados, provavelmente era o que havia de mais caro no local, e apesar do quadro e a maioria dos talheres não estarem nem perto de qualquer marca de sangue, as facas da coleção estavam tingidas do mais puro vermelho.

- Facas não voam sozinhas, matam pessoas e depois se colocam no lugar. Se fosse um assassino normal porque usaria mais do que uma faca? A menos que elas fossem controladas... Um Nobre!

Meia noite era o que marcava o relógio. O tamanho da mansão já deixava bem claro que ali morava uma família bastante influente. Naquela hora não havia ninguém em casa a não ser dois irmãos.

- Kytara, aonde você foi noite passada? – Perguntou o garoto preocupado com a irmã.

- Fui apenas passear... – Respondeu a garota sem prestar atenção em seu irmão.  
- Nossa mãe ficou preocupada de acordar e não te achar em casa. Se você tivesse chegado dois minutos mais tarde estaria com problemas.

- Grande coisa, minha vida já é um problema.  
- Kytara! – O garoto segurou sua irmã pelos braços a obrigando a olhar em seus olhos. – Você tem que parar com isso! Você tem que se preocupar com sigo mesma! Até quando você vai fingir que não está nem ai pra sua vida?  
- Eu... E o que importa!? – Abraçou seu irmão com muita força, uma lagrima escorreu em seu rosto. – Ryu... Se tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você, e me proíbem disso. Então... Porque eu deveria me preocupar?  
-... – O garoto ficou imóvel alguns instantes enquanto sua irmã chorava. Então ele fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço. – Eu mudaria tudo se eu pudesse... Porque é você quem eu realmente...  
- Chegamos! – Ouviram o grito vindo da entrada da mansão. – Ryu! Kytara! Desçam para ver o que nós compramos!  
- Nossa irmã e nossos pais chegaram. – Disse Kytara se afastando de Ryu e enxugando as lagrimas. – Vamos lá ver eles. – Saiu do quarto olhando para o chão com uma expressão vazia.  
- Amo... – Ryu terminou a frase depois que sua irmã já havia saído do quarto.

A expressão em todos os rostos ali presente era muito séria, dois homens estavam diante de uma bancada com varias pessoas em sua grande maioria com mais de quarenta anos.  
- Não é o suficiente para provar sua hipótese, mais é o suficiente para que ela tenha fundamento. – Disse o líder da bancada que estava no centro da mesma.  
- Então o que faremos? – Perguntou Akira diante da bancada.  
- Mandaremos detetives investigarem, mais o caso ainda é seu, se descobrirem algo você é quem ira dar o tiro de fechamento. – Disse a mulher, que estava logo à direita do líder da bancada.  
- Eu posso ajudá-lo? Não acho que ele esteja pronto para enfrentar um nobre. – Mori não havia mudado sua expressão em nenhum momento da conversa.  
- Temos um caso maior para você. – O líder da bancada interrompeu um de seus colegas que ia concordar com o pedido de Mori. – Em uma semana você terá que viajar até lá encaminhe seu aluno para que ele possa treinar de maneira adequada enquanto espera por nossas respostas.  
- Entendo... – Mori abaixou a cabeça mais continuou sem alterar sua expressão. – Então se eu voltar antes de vocês terem uma resposta para o caso eu poderei ajudá-lo.  
- Pode... Mas não conte muito com isso, será um caso difícil. Não é a toa que designamos você para o caso. – Respondeu o líder da bancada.  
- Tudo bem. Treinarei ele de forma adequada. – Mori e seu aluno fizeram reverencia e saíram do salão.

**-x-**

'_Classe E'_: No mangá 'Vampire Knight' temos a menção dessa classe. Ela significa 'final' do termo em inglês 'end'. Ou seja, é a ultima classe que um vampiro pode estar: São formados de tais seres que perderam o próprio controle e passaram a atacar para obter sangue. Assim, nossos encarregados, os 'Vampire Hunters' ou 'Caçadores de Vampiros, tem que destruir e matar tais vampiros de tal classe.

**-x-**

**Realmente me sinto feliz por poder, além de ser 'betareader' da fic, hospedá-la em minha conta. Creio que vocês devam estar gostando como eu estou. Sinto em minha condição de alertá-los que leiam também o mangá 'Vampire Knight' e em breve sairá em anime.**

**Agora, juro pra vocês que comprarei um tridente pra ficar cutucando o Rodrigo para que ele escreva mais.**

**Com carinho,**

**Yuukiie**

_(Malena S. Bispo)_


End file.
